Passing on a legacy
by SURA-JANE
Summary: Set 5yrs in the future. Sam is settled down but still helps Dean with the research side of things from home while Dean continues to travel up & down American saving others.Can a new victim help Dean in more ways then one? one offwrote today while ill!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own anything to do with Supernatural I merely write these scripts for fun so please do not sue!**_

_**This is a one shot thing that I thought off today while I was at home ill :o(**_

_**The chapters will be small but I hope you like it.**_

_**Set five years in the future. Enjoy :o)**_

"You sure our stuff will be alright in the car while we're away?" Says Tanya as she pulls on her heavy backpack and then positioning her long brown hair over the top of it.

"Course it will be." Says Claire as she stands up from tying up her shoelaces. "Our suitcases are locked safely away in the trunk and out of sight from everyone. We're only going camping for 2 nights, and besides we're parked in the designated car park right in front of the campsite reception. I think our stuff will be safe. Unless you fancy dragging along your suitcase in the woods?"

"No."

"Well then chill. It's gonna be just fine." Claire says smiling as she begins to pull her black hair up into a high pony tail and then pulling on her backpack.

"Still can't believe we're going camping."

"This is what being on a road trip is all about. Trying new things out, broadening your horizons."

"Really? I think you're just getting me back for making us go on that Mississippi cruise."

"Hey that cruise from hell was your pick and this is mine. Not my fault that the cruise ended up with us both being ill, for the ENTIRE time."

"Excuse me girls, are you with the camping group?" Says a tall thin man with a clip board.

"We sure are."

"Can I just take your names?"

"Sure, I'm Claire Brown."

"And I'm Tanya Ward."

"That's great. If you can just make your way over to the rest of the group we are awaiting two more people and then we are good to go."

"How many people are going to be on the trip?" Says Claire.

"Well actually it's quite a small group this weekend what with it being the end of season so it's only going to be eight of you."

"End of season?" Says Tanya as they make their way over towards two other couples who are standing around patiently.

"Did I forget to mention that? I hope you brought something warm to sleep in."


	2. Chapter 2

**AT THE CAMPSITE.**

"This is nothing like I expected?" Says Tanya as she makes her way out of the tent almost tripping over the safety wire.

"What were you expecting from a camping trip? A Hotel in the woods with a fresh water swimming pool?"

"NO!!!! I was at least expecting there to be porter loos about rather than dig your own hole."

"Tanya you really need to chill. I mean look around you, look at the stars. We're in the most gorgeous place ever, surrounded by nature. This is meant to be heaven."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to dig myself a hole before dinner starts."

Tanya makes her way over towards the rest of the campers gathered around the campfire while Claire disappears through the trees.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kicking some leaves as she goes, Claire begins to walk back towards the campsite when she hears screaming. Hiding behind a tree Claire watches as some of the campers try to run out of the campsite but seem to be scared off as they near the trees. Mark, the camp leader, makes a run out of the campsite and disappears but just as quickly, his lifeless body flies back inside the campsite landing on top of the fire. Claire continues to watch as something moves around the campers so quickly that only a quick flash of a shadow can be seen. The campers continue to scream as they find themselves being cut open by an invisible force or thrown against great oak trees and then impaling down on broken branches. Tanya comes out of hiding from her tent and heads towards the woods in the direction Claire is standing. Before Claire can call out for her friend, Tanya stops dead in her tracks as blood starts to trickle down her mouth. Looking down towards her belly Tanya can now see a gaping wound oozing with bloody. Holding her mouth to prevent herself from screaming out, Claire watches as Tanya falls down dead only nine feet in front of her. The woods are once again quiet as no one seems to have survived the blood bath.

"Tanya?" Claire whispers as she slower starts to walk towards her friend while all the time looking around to see if she is safe.

As Claire bends down towards Tanya she is suddenly frozen with fear as she notices a tall, lanky grey creature walking around the campsite inspecting the dead campers. Walking backwards out of sight Claire's heartbeat stops as she steps on a twig causing it to break. Her wish of the creature not hearing her falls on deaf ears as the creature immediately spots Claire and starts to eye her up as if she was a piece of meat. Spinning around on one foot Claire begins to run as fast as her 25 year old un-worked out legs would go, but already she could hear the creature only a few feet behind. The feeling of immense pain fills Claire's body as she falls to the floor clutching her side. Screaming out for help Claire watches as the creature stands above her ready to make his next move when out of nowhere a shot is fired hitting the creature in the chest and causing him to disappear out of sight.

"Hey….hey, you ok? Stay with me now." The man's voice was all Claire could hear as her vision grows darker until she eventually passes out.


	3. Chapter 3

A light sweat gathers on Claire's forehead as she sleeps in a bed covered by a fur rug while her mystery hero sits at his homemade table cleaning his vast selection of guns. The man looks to be in his early thirties and his roughly shaven face along with his rough overgrown hair proves that it has been a while since he last took some TLC time out for himself. The man glances over towards Claire when he notices a red light beginning to flash over his front door of the log cabin. Reaching under the table the man pulls out a loaded gun and heads outside positioning himself behind a tree while he watches a Blue Toyota Truck pull up alongside the cabin. The man waits until he hears the visitor get out of their car and make their way towards the cabin door until finally he jumps out from behind his tree and aims his gun at the visitors head. Just as quickly as he aimed his gun the man quickly lowers upon realising who is visitor is.

"Jesus Sammy you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry Dean. I've been trying to call and email you for days but I couldn't get through. I was getting worried." Sam has barely changed over the last 5 years except for his young puppy dog face seems to have matured into that of a young confident male.

"Yer well there's lots of cops and park rangers about and I had to cut the electricity so that they couldn't track down any incoming or outgoing frequencies. Jesus I nearly killed you just then. Why didn't you tell me you had a new car?"

"Well I would have but like I said I tried calling."

"Yer, yer. You bring some beer?"

"Of course."

"Well then come inside." Dean says as he hugs Sam and then enters the cabin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sorry it's been a while Dean, work is just hectic at the moment and…"

"Yer new excuses I now."

"Come on man you now it's not like that."

"Sammy chill, I'm just messing with ya. So how are things?" Dean says as he sits back down at the table while Sammy walks around the cabin inspecting the freshly killed Rabbit which lies on the sideboard ready to be de-skinned.

"Things are going good thanks. Actually I……." Sam spots Claire asleep in Dean's bed. "Err Dean are you aware that there is a girl in your bed?"

"Oh….yer, I found her in the woods two days ago. Her campsite was attacked and she was pretty messed up. I brought her back here and cleaned her up."

"You brought her here. Why didn't you take her to the hospital?"

"Because she wouldn't have survived if I did. Whatever attacked her sure did make its mark upon her. She needed stitching up straight away. To be honest I still don't know if she's gonna make it."

"Wait a minute." Sam walks over and takes a closer look at Clare. "Dean this girl is off the news. Everyone in the town is looking for her."

"I know."

"Then you now it's not safe to have her here. They have tracking dogs and helicopters out for her. They could find you Dean."

"Like I said I know, hence the power being switched off for my cabin. Besides I already went back and covered our tracks and scent so we should be ok. What are the reports saying attack them?"

"A bear."

"A bear? I had a feeling they would say something like that."

"How did you come across her?"

"Well about five days ago I started to get cabin fever and I decided to go for a little hike. And don't roll your eyes at me Sammy. I was only planning on being away for a couple of days. Anyway I was on my journey back home when I heard the commotion coming from the campsite. By the time I got there I was too late for the others but not for her."

"Was it a Wendigo?"

"I think so. I didn't even know there was one around in this area."

"You didn't now because you had no reason to check."

Sam and Dean look back as Claire lets out a slight whimper.

"Have you given her anything for the pain?"

"A few things. Right now the only thing that seems to be working is that bag of herbs Missouri gave us a couple of years back."

"What you going to do with her?"

"When, IF she gets better, I'll take her down to the local town and drop her off outside the hospital."

"You're so lucky Emma isn't here, she would so kick your ass for bringing that girl here."

"Talking about Ems how is she?"

"She's good. She was going to come today but someone at work called in sick and so she had to go in. Actually that's another thing why I came here today, besides the fact that I thought something had happened to you. Emma is pregnant again. You're going to be an uncle once more."

"Wow Sammy. Congratulations"

"It's a boy."

"I always knew you would be the one to have a son to carry on the family name."

"You now it could still be you Dean. You can still have the family life if you choose it."

"And give up all this reclusive lifestyle? No I'm ok. Besides seeing what you and Emma went through I think I'll stay where I am. Or should I be calling you Mark and Michelle now?"

"You now we had to change our names because of the feds. We were getting sick and tired of worrying who was knocking at the door just because it had the name 'Winchester' on the mail box."

"Yer yer I now. Do you at least miss it?"

"You now I do Dean, but right now I need to support my family. But you know that if you ever need me I'll be their right."

"I now you will. Besides without you being my internet research ticket I wouldn't get half the jobs I do would I?"

"Well that's true."


	4. Chapter 4

Claire begins to cough and slowly starts to open her eyes as she feels someone force a rough edged plastic cup in her mouth and pour in lukewarm water.

"Where am I?" Claire asks as she swallows the water and tries to focus on the two shadows standing above her.

"It's alright, you're nearly through the worst of it."

"Worst of what? Who are you?" Claire's vision refuses to focus as the shadows in front of her remain standing.

"You were involved in an accident but you're going to be ok. Claire….Claire?"

The man's voice begins to fade as once again Claire looses consciousness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Claire…Claire help me." Cries Tanya as the blood trickles out of her mouth and down her chin. "Why won't you help me…CLAIRE." With her heart racing and tears trickling down her cheeks, Claire sits up in her bed and closes her eyes trying to force the image of Tanya out of her head. After a few seconds Claire re-opens her eyes and as her heart rate lowers she soon realises that she does not know where she is.

"What the hell? Owwww" Claire reaches down to her right side where she lifts up the t-shirt, she doesn't recognise, to reveal the entire right side of her torso is covered in bandages. Taking a further look down her body Claire inspects the pair of blue boxers she is wearing.

"You were involved in an accident in the woods." Claire jumps as she notices a man standing in the doorway holding a glass of water and a plate of sandwiches. "It was touch and go for a couple of days as your wounds got infected pretty quickly but you pulled through. Your one hell of a fighter I'll give you that."

Claire pulls the covers over her chest as the unshaven man places the food and water down next to her and then pulls alongside a chair and takes a seat.

"My names Dean, Dean Winchester. And you I believe are Claire?"

"How….how did I get here?"

"I brought you here. I found you in the woods and fixed you up best I could what with the supplies I had."

"My friend, Tanya, is she here?"

"Do you remember what happened back at the campsite?" Dean says as he leans forward placing his elbows on his thighs and holding his hands together as if praying.

"The campsite…..yes we were….we were getting ready to eat and I went off to use the toilet. I came back and then…..and then…..oh my god." Claire says as she lets go of the fur rug and holds her hands over her mouth in shock. "Please tell me it was a dream. Please." Claire starts to shake her head while Dean reaches over and picks up a newspaper which was next to the food.

"I'm sorry no. You were very lucky." Dean hands Claire the newspaper where on the front page is a picture of the campsite covered in blood and police tape. "What are you doing?" Dean says as Claire starts to get out of bed.

"I need to go and tell the police what I saw. I can help, I remember what it looked like…I…I….owwwww."

"Here sit back down before you pull out those stitches. I hate to break it to you but whatever you tell the police I really don't think they will believe you."

"But you saw it too right? I mean you were there, you can back me up?"

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because the police and me don't have a very good record." Dean walks over and grabs the first aid kit while Claire has another look at the paper while still holding on to her side.

"What are you doing?" Claire yells as Dean tries to lift up her top.

"I need to check your stitches. Listen darling if I wanted to do anything don't you think I would have by now."

Claire bits down in pain as Dean pulls back the bandage from her side.

"Well they all look fine, but still no sudden movements ok?"

"How long have I been here? A day? Overnight?"

"Err actually try eight days."

"Eight days? Owww." Claire grabs her side again as she goes to stand up but then falls back down on the bed.

"Now what did I just say."

"Bring the police here, tell them I'm awake. Is that them?" Claire tries to look as she hears the front door open.

"Hey Dean you about?"

"In here Sam."

Claire covers herself back over as a younger male enters the room looking just as in shock as Claire does.

"Wow your awake. How you feeling?"

"Like I'm in some sort of fucked up dream."

"We've had a few of those ourselves I can tell ya."

"Are you with the police? Are you here to take my statement?"

"Claire the police won't be coming here." Says Dean.

"Why not?"

"Because you're still classed as missing presumed dead."

"Well the only reason they would think that is if you haven't told them I'm here right?" Claire begins to worry as the two men look at one another and then back at her. "But you told them I'm here? You told them you found me?"

"Like I said Claire the police and I don't have a very good rep and……"

"OH MY GOD you're going to kill me aren't you?" Claire begins to sob as she backs herself in the corner of the bed while Dean turns around as if giving up on the situation leaving Sam to take control.

"Hey…HEY! Look calm down will you. We're not here to hurt you, hell we've been here this whole time making sure you made it through each day without dying. We couldn't take you to the police because…well we couldn't. But I promise you once you are better and fit enough to move we will take you into town and drop you off at the police station ok?"

Claire slowly comes out from her corner as Sam steps back and hands her the glass of water.

"I bet you really miss these situations Sammy?" Smirks Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Claire I've got great news." Dean shouts as he enters the cabin and places down the freshly killed rabbit on the side. "Sam just called from town and they've took down the road blocks meaning two things. The first is that we can finally turn this power back on." Dean continues to shout as he opens up a cupboard door and flicks a switch causing the cabin to be embraced with light and the fridge and radio to start working again. "Finally I will have cold beer! And secondly it also means that we can take you back into town tonight. Claire?" Dean searches the bathroom after finding the bedroom empty and then re-enters the kitchen to see Claire standing by the front door holding up one of Dean's shotguns.

"If you don't want to go home you only have to say. No reason to threaten me with a gun."

"Who the hell are you?" Claire spits as she cocks back the gun ready for firing.

"Did you bang your head or something while I was out because I'm sure we've had this conversation?"

"You're not some lonely recluse living out his days in a cabin like you made out to be. I found your stash of guns DEAN! Along with your collection of some very interesting knives not to mention other stuff."

Dean looks down on the floor and notices the rug that covered his hidden trap door has been moved.

"How did you find it?"

"One bit of advice. If you want to hide something by covering it up then make sure its surroundings are undisturbed. The floor is less dusty on this side as if it has been swept or in this case blown away from where the rug has been placed down."

"You're very inquisitive. You now that's a very good talent to have. You could do a lot with that."

"Just tell me who you really are?"

"Before I do let me ask you one thing." Dean grabs the front of the shot gun and pulls it towards him spinning Claire around and holding her tightly in his arms with one hand around her throat. "If I really was a crazed murderer which you seem to be adamant that I am, what would be my next move while I have you held like this?"

"You could either...either…" Claire struggles to say as Dean tightens his grip around her throat. "You could break my neck or force the shot gun under my throat. Either way you seem to be on the winning side." Claire grabs her throat as Dean realises his grip and lets her go.

"That's another good talent you seem to have. Deciphering situations, seeing what the possible outcomes could be." Claire continues to rub her throat as Dean takes a seat at the table. "You want to know who I really am then take a seat, this might take a while."


	6. Chapter 6

"All those ghost stories you hear growing up about the boogie man and the monsters under the bed are true?" Says Claire as she sits back dumb founded.

"They look a bit different to what you'd expect but yer."

"So how come Sam doesn't hunt no more. How come you ended up here?"

"About three years ago Sam and I went to work on a job down in Montana where a number of people where dying from what looked like a flu epidemic."

"A flu epidemic! That doesn't sound very supernatural. I mean people die all the time from the flu."

"Older people maybe yes, but everyone who was dying were not much older than 21, and all of them were friends on some level. Emma and her brother were the latest victims to come down with the symptoms when we arrived. Anyway turns out that Emma's stepdad had been dealing in some local Voodoo and had gotten himself in a situation which he couldn't get out of. He had to offer his soul to make up for his wrong doings but instead he offered the souls of others around him."

"His Step kids?"

"And their friends."

"But you saved them right. I mean this Emma is the same Emma, Sam is with now?"

"Emma we saved but we were too late for her brother. After a couple of months back on the road I grew sick of Sam's pining for Emma and sent him off on a vacation. It wasn't long before they moved in together and let me have the spare room whenever we got back from hunts. After a while though I grew bored. Sam didn't want to work on any hunts that took him more than a couple of hundred miles away from Emma just in case history repeated itself."

"So you left and went on your own?"

"Yer. The same day I told Sam he told me that Emma was expecting their first child. He decided to give up hunting and stay with his family."

"But why live up her like a recluse? Why aren't you back out on the open road?"

"Oh this is only temporary. I guess you could say that without Sam covering my back I got sloppy and started to leave more and more evidence behind containing my DNA. The feds are already after my ass but now I'm on the most wanted list for a string of unexplained events and murders so I had to lie low for a while. This cabin belongs to someone my Dad knew and he offers it out to hunters who need to hide out every now and then. I'm giving myself a couple of month's breathing space and then I will be back."

"And Sam?"

"Sam still hunts in his own way. He helps me with research, gives me leads. I swear if he could he'd marry that dam computer of his, he's always on it."

"Do you miss him?"

"Don't tell him I told you but yer. I mean Emma is great for Sam you now. Their like sickly good together, but he's my brother and I miss not having him around on the road. So anyway what's your story? You haven't said much the whole time you've been here but I can tell from your accent that you're not American."

"No I'm English. I came to the US about four months ago on a road trip with Tanya. This trip was meant to change our lives, I guess I can safely say that it sure has done that."

"Hey guys." Sam says as he enters the cabin carrying some groceries.

"Hey Sammy, did you get the beer?"

"You know what Dean there is a time when you can just say no to that little voice in your head."

"Yer but he's so dam attractive I find it hard to resist."

Sam tuts as he throws a beer towards Dean and then starts to fill the fridge with food.

"So while I was in town I did some research on my computer and found something."

"I told you about that computer." Dean whispers to Claire as they both laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"What, err nothing Sam, go on continue."

"Well, it seems that no sightings of a Wendigo have been made in this part of the woods before. The nearest sighting I could find was in a woodland area about 100 miles north of here."

"So what does that mean?" Dean says as he begins to sip his beer.

"I guess it means that the Wendigo had to move from his original hideout."

"Move? What he got sick of the décor of his cave?"

"No! This wooded area where the Wendigo was last spotted over 4 months ago has just recently began cutting down half of the trees ready to make way for some sort of new interstate. I think that the Wendigo's hideout is amongst where the work is being done and so realising that he couldn't fight the machines he just left and found another forest."

"So what do we do to kill it?" Claire says joining in the conversation.

"WE? Oh no Claire you're off home tonight. In fact we should take you into town now before it gets too dark." Dean says putting down his beer and pulling on his jacket.

"You're not going to let me come with you?"

"What made you think we would? Claire this thing is dangerous, just look at your side if you don't remember."

With that Dean throws Claire her jeans which have been resting neatly folded up on the side ever since her first day in the cabin.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok so you know the drill right?" Says Dean as he turns around and looks at Claire in the backseat while Sam keeps an eye out to make sure they aren't spotted.

"It's ok Dean, I know what to say."

"I'd still like to hear it back, just once more."

Claire sighs.

"I don't remember anything from that night apart from running through the woods. When I woke up I was in some hermit guy's cabin. He was about 60 years old and had a long grey beard. He helped me get better and didn't know I was missing as he didn't have a TV or radio. No I don't know whereabouts he lived as I was asleep during the whole car journey down here. How does that sound?"

"I think that without the sarcasm it will be just fine."

"I guess this is where I say bye and good luck."

Claire gets out of the car and turns back to face Dean and Sam.

"And this is where we say take it easy. No more camping trips in unfamiliar woods ok?" Says Dean.

"Nice meeting you Claire."

Dean salutes as Sam pulls off leaving Claire with no other option then to enter the Sheriff's office where she is greeted by a young boy on reception who barely looks old enough to drive.

"Hi I'm Claire Brown. I believe that you are looking for me."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Well Claire you're free to go." Says the Sheriff as he walks back in to the interview room followed by one of his sergeants.

"I am?"

"Yes, you've helped us with our enquiries and unless you can remember anything else about this mystery hermit man from the woods then you're good to go."

"Just one thing? You still reckon it was a bear attack?"

"Well what else could it be?"

"Nothing I guess."

"Ok then. If you follow my sergeant here he will escort you to our evidence room where your suitcases are being held. Unfortunately the hire car had to go back to the company but you should find everything else how you left it."

"What about Tanya's stuff?"

"Didn't your family tell you?"

"I only spoke to them briefly before I was brought in here to give a statement."

"Well Tanya's family came and collected her stuff the same time they collecting her body. Your parents were some having trouble getting a visa and so asked us to keep your possessions here until they could fly over."

"Oh right, thank you."

"And Claire, if you do remember anymore about that hermit guy I really would appreciate it if you would come back and see me, ok?"

Claire nods her head and then follows the sergeant out of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mum…..Mum I'm fine." Claire says as she walks around the motel room dressed in nothing but a towel and drying her wet hair with another one. "The police let me have my suitcases back so I have access to my bank cards and stuff……….No you and Dad do not need to fly out here and collect me. That's another thing I need to talk to you about. I'm not coming home just yet…….Mum…..Mum calm down, I'm going to carry on this road trip. I would want Tanya to do the same thing if it was the other way around…….No….…No I now mum I shouldn't say that and I'm sorry. Look I promise I will ring you every couple of days to check in………Ok, love you too. Bye."

Claire throws her mobile phone down on the bed as she takes a seat at the dresser and begins to rub her tired eyes. Looking in the mirror she can see the reflection of the woods that her motel window looks out onto. Biting her bottom lip, Claire grabs some fresh clean clothes and heads for the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

"So does Emma now what you're doing?" Says Dean as he and Sam begin to walk through the woods with their flashlights while the moon shines brightly above them.

"She doesn't have to know everything I'm doing Dean. And besides yes she does now I'm down here seeing you."

"I now that but does she now that you are doing this? Hunting a Wendigo?"

Sam remains quiet.

"Dude!"

"What Dean? Like I said Emma doesn't need to know everything. Besides something's are better left secret."

"You are so whipped."

"Am not. It's just that things have been a bit hectic lately and I think she can do without the extra stress now that she's pregnant and all."

"What things? You guys in money trouble or something? Cos you now I can always bail you out. Give me a couple of days and I will be in town with a new stolen credit card and I will empty that sucker's bank account out!"

"What? No Dean we're fine."

"Well then what's wrong?"

"I've started to……I've started to get visions again."

"What? Wait a minute since when?"

Dean stops walking and pulls back on Sam's arm so that he does the same.

"Not long."

"How long Sammy."

"A month or two."

"Two months Sam and you didn't tell me."

"Dean I was gonna but you were on a hunt and then you had to come up here and go into hiding."

"You still should have told me Sam."

"I'm telling you now aren't I?"

"How many have you had?"

Sam shrugs his shoulders as if he doesn't now.

"SAM!"

"About five."

"Jesus! So what have you been doing about them?"

"What do you mean what have I been doing about them? I've been ignoring them."

"Don't give me that bullshit Sam."

"Dean I have."

"Ever since your first vision after Jess you've chased everyone even when I tried to stop you. It's in your nature Sam, you can't let things like this slide by. So what have you been doing?"

"The first two I went off on my own. Emma joined me on the third when I called her for backup."

"Son of a…."

"Then the last two I did on my own again. Dean I'm sorry."

"You could have gotten your ass killed Sam. I thought you said no more hunting after Mary was born?"

"I did Dean but at that time I wasn't having visions anymore and it all seemed to be over."

"So what does this mean? You've been researching, looking for others right, others connected to the Demon?"

"I can't find anything, and to be honest Dean…I'm scared."

With that Dean gives his brother a hug.

"It's gonna be ok. I'll come back with you and we will figure this out ok."

Just then Dean and Sam break apart when they hear footsteps coming from the direction they were just walking. Signalling Sam to be quiet Dean points over to a dark shaded patch and the brothers pull back hiding themselves amongst it.

As the footsteps draw closer, Dean jumps out of the shadows and rugby tackles the stranger on to the floor while Sam stands above them with his flash light and gun raised.

"Get off me you bloody idiot. It's me Claire."


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell are you doing here Claire?" Dean says as he stands up followed by Claire.

"I came here to help."

"Err no offence Claire but I think we've probably got this a lot more covered then you do." Sam says as Dean continues to look at Claire in disbelief.

"I…I just can't believe you came here Claire it's completely…"

"What…completely what? Immature, irresponsible. Well guess what that thing killed my friend and it nearly killed me so whether you like it or not I'm going to be here when it gets what's coming for him."

"Don't look at me Dean this is your hunt. I'm just the research guy remember."

"All these great talents keep coming out of you Claire. I never would have known that a girl like you could act so strong like you do."

"So you're gonna let me stay?"

"As long as you stay back and be quiet."

"I promise…….so what are we hunting?"

"Dam it!"

"Dean!" Sam says calming him down.

"Ok, ok. It's called a Wendigo. To cut a long story short it's a creature which was once human but now lives off human flesh."

"I know what a Wendigo is Dean!" Sam and Dean look at Claire and then back at each as they start to laugh.

"What? I do?"

"I'm sure you do Claire. Did you read it in some local Sunday paper back home?" Smirks Dean.

"No I studied it at College, I did one term on Urban Legends and the possibilities of them being true."

"What kind of college did you go to?" Sam says a little confused.

"Fire kills it if I'm right? They live in dark places."

Sam and Dean stop laughing.

"They are always hungry and often would collect and store their food ready for hibernation as to what a bear does."

Dean and Sam remain with their mouths open.

"I now Dean, another rare talent I have. So you know where to look for it right?"

"No, in a forest this big it could be anywhere. Besides were not hunting it tonight we're heading back towards the campsite."

"The campsite, why?"

"Because right now the campsite is unoccupied. The last tour group left for home about 5 hours ago so we should be pretty safe to inspect it without being caught." Sam says pulling out his map and flashing his torch light over it.

"But won't all the evidence from what happened that night be gone. I mean if their using the campsite again then things must be cleaned up, repaired?"

"This doesn't sound much like you being quiet?"

"Sorry…..but one more question."

Dean drops his head as he and Sam stop walking and turn back around to face Claire.

"Have you guys ever come across one of these things before?"

"Once, about 7 years ago." Sam replies

"And what happened?"

"We torched the sucker." Dean says winking and then continues walking.

"Dude I think you're getting too old for the wink."

"What you talking about Sammy? This wink will never get old."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...….**

_**Hope your liking the story.**_

_**Like I said this is just a one off story that popped into my head while I'm off work ill so the chapters are quite small as I haven't delved into it too much.**_

_**Thanks for reading, hope you continue to the end :o)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**AT THE CAMPSITE**

"You ok?" Sam says walking up to Claire who is staring at an empty piece of ground.

"This is where mine and Tanya's tent was, right there. The last time I saw Tanya she was sitting on that rock complaining about the campsite. I should never have made us come here."

"Hey don't start blaming yourself for what happened. You weren't to know."

"There's nothing here, not even any markings surrounding the camp." Dean says as he joins Sam and Claire.

"So what now?" Asks Claire.

"It's too dark and late to do anything else so we will stay here tonight and then pick it up in the morning."

"Do you even now what way to head?" Sam says as he starts to unpack the tent.

"Well when I found Claire she was just North of here and the Wendigo ran off to the East after I shot it. I say we head that way. Now Claire I need you to take this salt and make a circle surrounding the camp."

"Salt? Circle?"

"It's for protection." Sam says smiling down to Claire.

"I'll take first watch then you Sammy…….Claire what are you doing?"

Dean and Sam look at Claire who is filling her jean pockets up with salt.

"If this stuff is for protection then I want as much of it on me as I can carry."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Morning." Claire says to Sam who is boiling some water over the campfire. "Where's Dean."

"He'll be back in a minute, so did you have a good sleep?"

"Oh yes, nothing like sleeping on a dirty rocky floor to get you going in the morning."

"I've had a better look round the camp now that its light and I found some claw markings on some trees just East of here." Dean says as he re-enters the campsite sitting down next to Sam and scanning the map while Claire looks disappointed that he hasn't asked how she is.

"Where are you going?" Sam shouts to Claire as he looks up from the map he is sharing with Dean.

"Call of nature, I'll be back in a minute."

"Wait Claire it's still not safe to go out their alone. For all we now that Wendigo could be watching us right now."

"Well unless you want to hold my hand Dean I think I'll risk it. Hell I got my salt right!" Claire smirks as she disappears through some trees.

"Stay close" Dean shouts back.

"You and Claire seem to be getting on well." Sam says as he attends back to the boiling water while Dean stands around nervously by the trees waiting for Claire to return.

"Ahuh." Dean grunts back.

"You seem to like her?"

"She's an alright girl."

"You're very protective over her?"

"Course I am Sam. She's a kid out here on her own and caught up in the middle of all of this."

"You sure that's the only reason."

"What other reason could there be?"

"Oh nothing I guess."

"Look Sam I don't know what you are getting at but……."

Dean stops talking when suddenly they hear Claire screaming. Pulling out there guns the boy's race through the woods heading towards the direction Claire's screaming came from.

"Claire?" Dean yells as he finds Claire crouched down against a tree hugging her knees. As soon as she sees Dean, Claire jumps up and wraps herself around him while he gives her a one arm protective hug back.

"Dean….look at this."

Looking down towards Sam, Dean see's what Claire was freaking out about. A man's body is lying on the floor covered in blood. His guts are exposed and pieces of his flesh are missing on his arms and legs.

"Who is that?" Dean says while Sam continues to examine the body.

"I don't know. No one from the town has been reported missing since Claire. This must be a fresh kill, too new for someone to realise that they haven't come home yet."

"He…..he……he feel out of the tree while I was walking by." Claire stutters as she continues her tight hold around Dean's waist.

"Let's get back to the camp." Dean says leading Claire away.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, you don't have to go on any further you now. You can stay here you'll be quite safe as long as you are in the circle." Dean asks as he hands Claire a cup of water.

"No its ok, I want to come."

"You ready." Sam says as he unfolds the map and pulls out the compass while Dean helps Claire stand up from the rock she was sitting on causing her to lose her footing and fall onto him.

"Sorry." She says sheepishly as her lips brush past his cheek.

"Come on, and stay close to me. I don't want to lose you out their now do I?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ahh she's gorgeous, she's got your eyes." Says Claire as she looks at Sam's baby pictures while they follow Dean through the woods.

"Do you think? Emma always says that she's got my mouth more than anything. This one here was her first birthday and then this is the most recent one taken last month at a BBQ."

"Oh my god look at her smile, she's such a cutie."

"Ok now stop!" Dean says as he turns around to face Sam and Claire. "Have you forgotten why we are here? We're meant to be looking out for evidence that the Wendigo is in this direction. I don't think looking at Baby Pictures is really helping." Dean turns around and continues to walk.

"Sorry Dean, but we haven't found anything since those markings about an hour back. We were only trying to pass some time." Claire says while Sam puts the photos back in his wallet.

"Well just keep more of an eye out ok. Anyway Sam you shouldn't be carrying around pictures of Emma and Mary."

"Why not?" Sam snaps back.

"Because it's too dangerous. If that wallet falls into the wrong hands you don't know what could happen."

"Wrong hands of who? You guys hunt spirits I doubt it very much if a spirit would kidnap your family and hold them for ransom." Claire says trying to lighten the atmosphere while Dean gives Sam a stern look.

"It doesn't matter, forget I said anything." Dean continues to walk off.

"Don't you think I worry about my family all the time Dean? Especially since I've been having my visions again."

Dean stops walking and turns back to face Sam while Claire watches on slightly confused.

"Having these pictures in my wallet is the only thing keeping me going these days. Don't make me give them up."

The trio stand in silence for a moment then Dean walks up to Sam and gives him a hug.

"I'm sorry dude. I know you worry about them, I do to. Hey am I in their?"

"Why would I want your ugly face in their?" Sam laughs as Dean gives him a punch on the shoulder.

"Anyway Mary has got my eyes. Only the good looking ones in our family inherit them!" Dean says as he continues to walk while Claire still looks on confused.

"I really don't get you guys."

Just then the trio listen as they hear someone calling out for help.

"Tanya?...that's Tanya's voice. It's coming from over their?" Claire says but she is quickly quietened by Dean as he puts his finger against his mouth.

"It's the Wendigo." Sam whispers to Claire. "They imitate human voices to try and confuse its prey."

"It's coming from all around us. How many of them things are out there?"

"Just the one, but that's more than enough."

The trio stand still, listening for the next sound of the Wendigo when suddenly something rushes past Sam causing him to fall to the floor.

"Sam, you ok?" Dean says as he keeps his eyes peeled towards the trees.

"Yer…I'm fine. Dam thing just winded me." Just as Claire helps Sam to his feet the same Wendigo runs past Dean causing him to go flying to the floor.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yells as he picks himself up.

"He's trying to make us angry, make us slip up." Sam says as he quickly re-checks his gun.

"Yer well the dam thing is doing a good job. Claire you stay behind me ok? Claire."

Sam and Dean look around but Claire is no longer in sight.

"CLAIRE……CLAIRE. Weren't you watching her?" Dean says as he continues to call out her name.

"Course I was, she was right there like a second ago. CLAIRE."

"DEAN……DEAN HELP ME!"

"Over there, move!"

Sam and Dean race through the trees as Claire continues to call out. Dean's pace quickens as he hears Claire's screams getting closer. As they enter a clearing in the woods Dean and Sam find Claire hanging from a tree by her hands. Blood is trickling down the side of her mouth and she is covered in dirt.

"You ok? Did it hurt you?" Dean says as he cuts Claire down and she falls into his arms.

"No I'm fine. That bastard just came out of nowhere though."

"Your gonna be fine." Says Dean as he inspects the cuts on Claire's face.

"Dean we need to get out of here like now." Sam says as he looks around at the trees standing tall above them.

"What do you mean?"

"When have you ever heard of a Wendigo keeping one of its victims tied up outside for someone to find. This is a trap."


	12. FINALE!

"We've walked straight into his trap just like last time." Sam says as he scans the surrounding trees.

"You ok?" Dean says as he unties Claire's hands and she clutches at her side.

"Yer, just that bastard hit me pretty hard when he grabbed me you now?"

"You still got the back pack Sam?"

Sam quickly unties the back pack and pours the contents out onto the grassy floor. Claire stands back and watches as Dean and Sam remove the tops of aerosol cans and then produce a lighter sending a flame shooting off into the air.

"You ever done this before?" Dean says as he passes Claire a can and a lighter.

"Sure, I went through an arson stage when I was younger."

"Well that's good. Now stay close, we don't want you disappearing again."

Just then a cry of help fills the air.

"That bastard is still using Tanya's voice." Claire says through gritted teeth.

"Don't let it get to you, that's what he wants." Says Sam.

"CLAIRE…CLAIRE HELP ME!!!"

"Just drown out the voice Claire it's not her." Sam continues to say as Claire covers her ears with her hands.

"CLAIRE!!!"

"SHUT UP…JUST SHUT UP…..I'M SORRY!!!!" Claire screams as she walks towards some trees, tears streaming down her face. "TANYA I'M SORRY!"

"Claire watch out." Sam yells as the Wendigo comes running out of the trees knocking into Claire and sending her flying against a tree where she ends up collapsed on the floor.

Before Sam and Dean can light their cans the Wendigo attacks them causing Dean to go flying against a big Oak tree and Sam to go skidding across the grass.

"DEAN!" Sam yells as he looks over to his brother who isn't moving.

Sam franticly begins to search the floor for his aerosol can as the Wendigo makes his way over towards him. After a couple of steps the Wendigo kicks something and Sam looks up to see it is his aerosol can. With one stomp the Wendigo crushes the can and continues to make its way over for Sam.

Jumping to his feet, Sam spies Dean's aerosol can resting by his motionless body. Suddenly Sam sprints off towards Dean's direction but he is caught by the Wendigo who holds him up by the neck.

Trying to fight off the Wendigo, Sam soon starts to feel himself losing consciousness. As Sam's arms and legs begin to slowly stop moving he prepares himself to give into the dark which is dawning on him.

"Hey you."The Wendigo looks round to see Claire standing a few feet away from him. "This is for my friend."

In one sweep Claire removes her hand from her jean pocket and sends out a shower of salt covering the Wendigo. The Wendigo drops Sam in an instant as it covers its face in pain.

"And this is for my brother, bitch!" Dean says as he holds up his aerosol can and lights the fumes causing the Wendigo to ignite.

The trio watch as the Wendigo stumbles around for a few seconds and then finally ends up as nothing more than a heap of ash.

"Dude you alright?" Asks Dean as he joins Sam on the floor who is being tended to by Claire.

"Yer, nothing I haven't been through before."

"And you Claire are you alright?"

"I've been through worst." Claire smiles as she examines Dean's face which now has three scratch marks running down his forehead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Yes I'm on my way home right now. Should be no later than about five hours. Well you see what happened was……" Sam continues to talk on the phone as he walks off out of ear shot from Claire and Dean.

"I think he's in trouble." Claire smirks as they watch Sam explaining down the phone what had happened.

"So what are you going to do now Dean? Return to your cabin?"

"Are you kidding me? I don't think I will be returning to that place for quite a while. No I'm ready to get back out there, hunt me down some evil spirits."

"And me?"

"Well you'll be returning home wont you?"

"What if I don't want to?"

"I don't understand?"

"Dean you saved my life twice, involved me in this world of the supernatural and now you expect me to just go back and live a normal life as if none of it ever happened?"

"What was you expecting Claire?"

"To let me come with you?"

"What?"

"You now I was useful out there, you can use me?"

"No way, you need to go back to England and carry on your life while you still can."

"Dean I'm trying to tell you I have nothing to go back for. The whole reason I went on this road trip holiday to begin with was because I wanted out of my old life."

"You're wrong you do have something back home. You have a family."

"Yes a family who as long as they get the odd phone call every now and then it all seems to be ok. Please Dean, teach me, use me."

"To be a hunter takes years of experience. Training in guns, knives, and not to mention fighting."

"Then teach me everything you now. You said yourself I keep surprising you in different ways. Please Dean don't make me go back to that life I once had."

"If you stay you have to prepare yourself that you may never see your family again. Every day you will be living like it is your last as you will be facing some evil things that you have only ever dreamed about. Can you really say that you are ready to face up to those things?"

"Yes."

"Emma wants to know if you're coming back with me for a couple of days. I said you would to pick up your car but I weren't too sure if you would be staying……..Dean?"

Dean continues to stare at Claire who pass the dirt and the scratches on her face seems genuine about her pledge.

"Can she put two of us up for a couple of days? I might need your help in training someone." Dean says to Sam smiling.

"Training someone? Who…….?"

"Thank you Dean, you won't regret this."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**OK SO THE CHAPTERS WHERE SHORT, AND THE DESCRIPTIONS OF THINGS WERE BLUNT BUT LIKE I SAID THIS WAS A ONE SHOT THING THAT I THOUGHT OF WHILE IN MY SICK BED, SO I DIDN'T GO INTO IT IN TOO MUCH DETAIL. KEEP WATCHING THOUGH AS YOU NEVER KNOW CLAIRE AND THE BOYS MIGHT RETURN IN THE FUTURE!**_


End file.
